Txt me?
by maevezz
Summary: when Dante Zhalia and the gang get phones hilarity ensues
1. Revenge

**the Huntik Gang all got Iphones and whatnot this is them texting ;) I don't own huntik or the characters :0**

Lok: testing testing 123

Zhalia: what the hell Lok how'd you learn to text

Lok: wow you really have a phone!

Zhalia: who. taught. you. to. text

Lok: three guesses who

Zhalia: sophie needs to die

Lok: sooooooooo wanna text

Zhalia: no

Lok: really? :)

Zhalia: yes really :(

Lok: ah ha so you do want to text :3

Zhalia: do I really have to come over and break your brand new phone?

Lok: no not really

Zhalia: fine lok what do you want

Lok: nothing I was suprised that you actually have a phone you have no friends to text with

Zhalia: I'm bringing my titans

Lok: to where?

Zhalia: your house, start running ;)

Lok: DANTE

Dante: what

Lok: Zhalia's gonna kill me tell her to stop please!

Dante: lok, what did you do?

Lok: nothing really, oh wait yeah

Dante: what did you do?!

Lok: well I kinda... Oh god she's here HELP

Dante: what, who's there.

Dante: Lok

Dante: Lok

Lok: I am fine Zhalia and I are having fun ;)

Dante: Zhalia what did you do to lok?

Zhalia: me? nothing :)

Dante: Zhalia?

Zhalia: you might want to go fish him out of the canal, I'm not quite sure he's breathing :D

Dante: Zhalia, what am I going to do with you?

Zhalia: :D

Zhalia: :(

Dante: be right there.

Zhalia: kk I'm going home

Zhalia: my lust for vengance has ben filled. for now :D

Dante: see you tomorrow

Zhalia: If you see sophie send her my way

Dante: what for, you can't stand her?

Zhalia: oh nothing I owe her the same thing as lok :F

Dante: If I see her, I'm telling her to run.

Zhalia: same difference

Dante: see you

Zhalia: later

**hey guys this was my first texting fic so review next time sophie gets her comeuppance :E**


	2. HELP!

**Hi It's maeve, I still don't own huntik unfortunately, review 4 more txting**

Lok: Sophie

Lok: Sophie

Lok: SOOOOOOOOppppppppppphhhhhhhh hiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee

Sophie: what!

Lok: I'm bored

Zhalia: run and hide as you please, but I will find you

Lok:help me

Zhalia: Is Lok out of the hospital yet?

Sophie: no, why

Zhalia: Damn,

Zhalia: no reason :D

Sophie: should I be this scared by a smiley face emoticon?

Zhalia: yes :}

Lok: I'm bored!

Zhalia: want me to come play with you?

Lok: Dante!

Dante: yes Lok what is it now

Lok: Zhalia's coming.

Dante: and?

Cherit: run Lok my boy

Lok: thanks.. wait when did you get a phone?

Cherit: when didn't I have a phone?

Lok: ooooooooh I get it, you had one the entire freaking time

Dante: Lok are you there?

Lok: help me!

Dante: why

Lok: she's coming for me!

Dante: no she's not

Lok: how do you know

Dante: because she's busy with sophie

Zhalia: :D

Sophie: DANTE!


	3. snowball fight!

**hi guys chapter 3 woot :) I am offically well now, no more sick maeve :D review! It's winter in this story so lots of snowballs fights! I don't own huntik :)**

Sophie: DANTE!

2 seconds after

Lok: DANTE!

Dante: *sigh* what is it now?

Zhalia: snowball fight

Dante: how did you know I was texting about that?

Zhalia: Lok and Sophie are crybabies.

Dante: what happened

Zhalia: they were outside my apartment.

Dante: and?

Zhalia: they attacked me, I turned the tables

Dante: you did what?

Zhalia: I shot a spell at a tree branch and they were covered in an avalanch of snow

Dante: *sigh* Zhalia

Zhalia: they started It!

Dante: but you are bigger than them

Zhalia: and have more powers :)

Dante: *sigh* Zhalia, what am I going to do with you?

Zhalia: don't frown like that you'll get wrinkles all over your pretty face ;)

Dante: Zhalia

Zhalia: yes Dante

Dante: go help them out of the snow.

Zhalia: Fine, Geez why do I have to do it

Dante: because It'syour fault

Zhalia: fine!

Dante: good, send them back to me when you're done

Zhalia: hate you

Dante: love you too

Zhalia: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh HELP!

Dante: oh my god what happened?!

Zhalia: they ambushed me!

Dante: who?

Zhalia: the easter bunny, no duh the spoiled teens :C

Dante: what are you going to do to them?

Zhalia: teach them to skate on the thin ice of the canal :D

Sophie: HELP!

Lok: HELP!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zhalia: Dante wanna come over and make out? :)

Dante: WTF Zhalia

*Zhalia calling*

"hello" Zhalia said "if you get a creepy message from my phone It's Lok, he stole my phone"

"Okay" Dante said "so you don't want to come over, and make out"

"what the hell" Zhalia said leisurely "sure I'll come over after Lok gets hypothermia from the freezing canal"

"Zhalia" Dante almost growled "one day you'll really hurt the boy"

"that day won't be today" after some hesitation she added "don't worry Dante"

**hi guys I'm done for today see you later, REVIEW!**


	4. Hypothermia

**hi me again I don't own huntik in any way wish I did though :( hey if you guess what fic I am referencing leave the topic for a ficc and I'll write it, review**

Dante: It's been two days, Zhalia have you murdered the teens and hid their bodies?

Zhalia: I wish, I dumped them in the canal, and they got tenth degree hypothermia

Dante: are they all right!

Zhalia: yep they're being buggers though.

Dante: ?

Zhalia: all like "why do you wear so much make-up?" and "why don't you use all your Titans in battle?" and "when are you going to untie us from this chair?"

Dante: Zhalia, why are they tied to a chair?

Zhalia: It's a funny story actually

Dante: what did you do?

Zhalia: well you know when someone really ticks you off

Dante: why. are. they. tied. to. the. chair

Zhalia: they went for a dip in the canal, and got hypothermia, maybe it was thirteenth degree? anyway I warmed them up and they'll be fine, actually they were up and moving before

Dante: get to the point

Zhalia: well yeah, they didn't really want to go out in the storm so they locked me out of my apartment

Dante: what did you do to them?

Zhalia: I kinda kicked down the door and tied them to the chair

Dante: do you need me to come get them

Zhalia: naah they're fine.

Dante: do you want to come over here?

Zhalia: I'll untie them and send them on back to their respective homes, then i'm all yours

Dante: see you soon

**hi maeve here sorry if it's bad i finished it at 12'o clock review!**


	5. chatroom

**hey guys my computer crashed AND it took the longest time to get fixed :( I don't own huntik in any way :C**

*huntik chatroom*

Lok: hey, sophie

Sophie: yes lok?

Lok: I have something to ask you

Sophie: you can ask me anything lok

Lok: but after I ask you our relationship will change and nothing will ever be the same

Sophie: lok you don't have to tell me I think I already know what you're going to say

Lok: but I want to, I have to

Sophie: what is it lok?

Lok: do you think Dante gells his hair or is it so naturally beautiful?

Sophie: well I don't know

Lok: I mean was he born with those lusterous curls or what?

Zhalia: you are the two stupidest people I've ever met

Lok/Sophie: HEY!

Zhalia: It's true don't hate on me cause I speak the truth

Dante: Zhalia that doesn't sound like you? what's going on?

Zhalia: the problem is that people just like me are being opressed all over the world by the man

all: ?

Zhalia: sorry had a weird moment glad that's over

Lok: so am I

Zhalia: kiss my...

Dante: that's my, our Zhalia

Lok: methinks I heard something :3

Dante: I said OUR Zhalia

Lok: that's not what I heard, what did you hear sophie

Sophie: hmmmmmmm

Zhalia: you can ALL kiss my...

Dante: ZHALIA!

Zhalia: WHAT!

Dante: children present!

Lok/Sophie: HEY!

Zhalia: fine, bite me, better?

Dante: not really

Zhalia: good for you then

Dante: love you too

Sophie/Lok: WHAT!

**did I make lok sound gay at all in this chapter or is he just clueless? you tell me**

**Lok: don't talk to her she's just going to steal your soul!**

**me: :3**

**Lok: HELP ME!**


End file.
